


BAU Agents Don't Cry

by Ice_Prince1



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Prince1/pseuds/Ice_Prince1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ talks to Hotch about crying</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAU Agents Don't Cry

BAU agents don’t cry

He held her to his chest, she breathed quietly against him. “BAU agents don’t cry.”

The smile he felt move across his face was rueful. “You’re wrong JJ, we all do cry, we have reason to. But you do need to clean up a bit before we all meet.” He bent a little to look her in the face. He gently held her chin. “You’ll feel better eventually, you’ll get used to it, give yourself a chance.”

She sniffed and looked up at her boss. “I missed his first day at school.”

Hotch lead her out of his office, “and he cried.”

She nodded.

“JJ it’s okay, he was just scared because it was new.”

“You took Jack’s first day off. You walked him into his classroom.” She accused.

“We were between cases, and I’m all Jack has. Henry has Will. And men can take kids to their first day.”

“You’re right. I know. I hate you Aaron Hotchner.” She laughed. “You realize you’ve ruined me for any other boss, right?”

He shrugged.


End file.
